


【棋魂随记】追忆似水年华

by Love_of_Sakura



Category: Hikaru no Go, 棋魂
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25109488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Love_of_Sakura/pseuds/Love_of_Sakura
Summary: 一些关于棋魂的个人幻想和感悟，严重OOC，慎入
Relationships: Fujiwara no Sai & Shindou Hikaru, Shindou Hikaru/Touya Akira, 亮光 - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. 我幻想中的阿光，以及亮光的感情

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本篇完全是关于阿光的个人幻想，我好像总是站在亮的视角疯狂地爱着光（捂脸ING）

这篇随记源于我的一个梦——阿光沉静地坐在窗边，只给观众留下一个背影。从少年到青年，从盛年到老年，阿光永远坐在敞开的窗边，望着外面的蓝天，静静等待佐为回来。

梦醒来的一刻我终于明白了《棋魂》这部著作的沉重，明白了进藤光命运的沉重。这样沉重的命运，加在那么温柔纯真的少年身上，无法挣脱也无法忘却，让人心痛到窒息。所以我醒来后的第一个念头，就是希望塔矢亮能以守护者的身份，永远陪伴着阿光，同他一起承担起这份沉重的命运。我想《棋魂》中唯有亮能做到这一点，因为他执着强悍的性格，也因为他对阿光专注的追寻。同时《棋魂》中也唯有亮有资格去守护光，因为唯有他全程参与了阿光和佐为的故事，甚至是这个故事中的关键推动力。

然而，亮对光并不是拯救者。光没有拯救者，那个唯一能拯救他的幽魂再也不会回来了。但亮是光唯一的同行者、守护者、和光命运的见证者，他自愿地和光一起扛起这份沉重的思念、信仰、还有愧疚，他在光哭泣的时候提供一个坚实的拥抱和支撑，让光不至于走到终点之前，就因为伤口流血殆尽而死去。

我心中的光是一个被困在凡人血肉中的天使，同时兼具少年的纯真和智者的沧桑，但完全不会沾染成人世界的俗念和欲望，甚至连成年男子对性的需求也很少有。他最深处的感情世界停留在了佐为消失的那个十四岁的夏天，对围棋和人生的思维和阅历又像历经百年的智者那样深沉。他的爱是一种温柔的哀伤，刻骨的悔恨，舍己的献祭，以及最终没入虚无的苍凉。围棋是光的自我，是他的自尊和生命。佐为是光不容亵渎的神，他一生追寻的信仰，但也是折磨他一生的罪责。亮是光生命的唤醒者，是让光得以成长为光自身的宿敌，是他唯一的同伴和他命运的见证者，也是他最终的守护者。

所以佐为和亮对光的意义是完全不一样的，亮光的感情和佐光的感情，如同X轴和Y轴，是立体而完整地构成光的生命的两个不同维度，如果佐为象征了永恒世界中，人对内心最深处的神的信仰和理想，那么亮则象征了尘世生命中，人在和他者的纠缠中的自我实现。

关于亮光的感情。其实觉得没有必要写这两个人从懵懂的情动到意识到自己的心意。青涩朦胧的少年之爱仅仅适合于他们的过去，属于还没有体会到失去佐为的痛苦的光，以及还没有体会到失去光的痛苦的亮。甚至说这种青涩朦胧的少年之爱，也仅仅属于同人幻想中的平行世界，譬如像天真烂漫的竹马竹马那样从幼儿园一起长大的进藤光和塔矢亮。

同人中这种天真烂漫的幻想是十分可爱的，但原著一开始就选择了另一种方式定义光和亮的相处：宿命的相遇、激烈的吸引与对抗、循环往复的试探、追求、与逃逸。如果用舞蹈来形容，那么这绝不是温柔的华尔兹，也不是优雅的小步舞，而是充满了爱欲张力的探戈。

所以原著续写向的同人根本不用写亮和光如何相爱，因为他们在原著中的情感羁绊，远比普通人经历的爱情激烈、深刻、刻骨铭心、意义深远得多。光永远会把亮作为最重要的对手，距离自己心灵最近的人，但他永远不会主动向亮寻求超越棋盘之外的关系，因为他的感情世界被佐为的消失永远锁在了十四岁，如果没有他人的强行闯入和强硬要求，光会永远一个人走下去，一辈子孤独地追求奕道。

但亮也不会——或者说我理想和愿望中的亮也不会——在少年时代就向光表达心意。因为那太早了，心智尚未完全成熟的亮，很可能会因为无法顺利打开光的内心世界而沮丧、失落、愤怒、甚至是嫉妒，从而会再次狠狠伤害光。以亮心高气傲的个性、火爆而强硬的脾气、以及对光专注的执着，还是少年的亮，大概率会再次伤害光吧。

我理想中的亮应该很清楚这一点，所以在很长一段时间——起码在两人的少年时期，亮会选择在一个安全的距离上，以宿敌和诤友的身份，默默地陪伴和守护着光。这是一个心智渐渐成熟、愈来愈趋近成年男性的亮，正像《北斗篇》里表现的那样（真的很喜欢《北斗篇》中亮对光强势的照顾和不动声色的关心，这才是一名成熟男性对待珍重之人的方式）。

最后，谈谈亮光感情的走向。

光是被动的，但也是温柔的，他永远不会主动追求亮，但如果亮主动追求他，光也不会拒绝，因为，亮是距离他心灵最近的人，也是唯一能分享他生命最深处的秘密的人。

所以亮光是否会成为情侣，主要取决于亮的选择。是以宿敌身份默默守护着光，还是跨越这重身份而占有光？

我觉得两种选择对亮都是可能的。如果光在表面上一直保持着完美和强大——这种完美和强大会造成两人之间一种稳定而安全的距离感，亦即他们宿敌的关系会一辈子持续下去的承诺，那么亮很可能会选择第一条道路，以普通人的身份结婚生子（但他的妻子注定连明子夫人那种平淡的幸福都得不到，因为丈夫心中唯一执着的人是他的宿敌），至于以后的变化和发展……那就难说了。

但如果光完美而强大的铠甲出现了裂痕，如果他在围棋道路上遭遇挫折甚至劫数——简言之，如果亮光之间的“命运的宿敌”关系遭到动摇，那么亮很可能采取激进的行动，以跨越肉体界限的方式来抓住光，而在这里，肉体的占有其实是困住光的灵魂的手段，身体上的疼痛和快感，既是让光暂时摆脱精神折磨的迷药，也是一次次唤醒光被愧疚感压抑住的求生欲和生命力的解药。

所以亮光之间的性爱，永远不是单纯的肉体交欢，而是两个灵魂的激烈纠缠在肉体上的表达。单纯的容貌之美和肢体之美都变成了全然的肤浅和庸俗，因为它们只能作为两人灵魂的形貌出现。相反，痛苦、扭曲和丑陋也有了相当的地位——如果这种痛苦、扭曲和丑陋能够表达两人真实的灵魂状态的话。

我喜欢作为成熟男人的亮（甚至这样的亮定义了我对男性的终极审美），但不喜欢作为成熟男人的光。光在我心中永远是个不懂情欲为何物的纯真少年，即使身体在亮的一次次拥抱中变得敏感和饥渴，但他内心对性爱的本能反应永远是懵懂、羞涩、无措、甚至畏惧的。

我想这就是光最让人欲罢不能的地方——无论被侵犯和凌虐多少次，他永远像个未经人事的处子一般纯白无暇。即使在性爱中向亮撒娇求饶，含泪乞怜，光也依旧是纯真的，他的灵魂永远不会被肮脏的欲望玷污——但这种从灵魂深处散发的纯真，反而更加激发了亮想用肮脏的欲望去玷污光的肉体，并通过侵犯和凌虐他的肉体，把光原本游离于这个尘世之外的灵魂，囚禁在这个被玷污的肉体中的黑暗渴望。

这是亮光关系中最深沉、也是最扭曲的一面。作为守护者和陪伴者的亮，是为了光才成长起来的。但作为征服者和统治者的亮，却属于他的天生本性。所以亮并不会像佐为那样温柔地对待光，即使是对光最忠贞不渝的守护，也是以最强硬和霸道的形式展现，且必然同时伴随着侵占和吞噬的行动。但另一方面，亮的这种强硬霸道——从而和佐为完全相反的性格，或许也是光所迷恋的地方，甚至是让光安心的地方：亮和佐为不一样，亮对光的执念，让他永远不会离开光。


	2. traumatic love——论亮对光的感情（上）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作为一名清醒过头的原著向CP粉+塔矢亮亲妈，写这篇随感并不是为了抱怨亮光之间的不平等，或者自我代入亮的孤独而自怨自艾。我一直觉得，能够遇到光，已经是亮人生中的三大幸事之一了（另外两件幸事是拥有对围棋的热爱，还有投生为行洋老爹的儿子），至于亮能否和光建立更亲密的关系，今后会不会因为光经历痛苦，都无法抹杀亮能够遇到光的幸运。其实相比佐为和光，亮并未遭受多大的创伤，所以traumatic love只是我个人对亮的感情的一种理解而已。

如果用一个词描述我心中塔矢亮对进藤光的感情，那么我会选择traumatic love (创伤性的爱)。这个词有两层含义，一是爱的发生如同一场突然降临的创伤，在赐予甜蜜的同时引发巨大的痛苦。二是陷入这份爱的人完全没有缓解痛苦的希望，因为他对“时间”的感受在被爱之人身上凝固了，他的意识被永远困在了创伤降临（同时也是爱降临）的瞬间。

棋魂中的塔矢亮无疑是渴慕着进藤光的，无论是原著中宿敌之间纯洁的柏拉图之爱，还是同人中进一步发展出来的交织着情欲、征服欲、和独占欲的炽烈爱欲。但原著中亮和光的关系也是高度不对等的，因为，光非常地理解亮，但并不绝对地需要亮，而亮非常地不理解光，却又绝对地需要光。

光在整个故事中都非常理解亮，甚至比亮自己还要理解亮。而光对亮的欣赏、敬佩、着迷、执着、怜惜、愧疚等所有可归为“喜欢”的情感，都建立在这种深刻的理解之上。光一方面凭借这份理解而将心高气傲死鸭子嘴硬的亮吃的死死的，一方面对亮很多次傲慢无礼的举动给予了无条件的包容和温柔的谅解。所以在两人关系中，光才是更成熟的那个。尽管光天天孩子气地喊着“打倒塔矢亮”，实力还不行时就搞得天下人都知道自己是亮的宿敌，但他在面对亮的问题时，嘴上说的和心里想的完全一致，每步言行和所有决定都坚定而诚实。

或许正因为光对亮这份坦荡的态度，虽然原著中有“塔矢，我第一次就被你认真的眼神吸引了，我是为了得到你的承认才下棋的”以及“我想让你专注地看着佐为的眼神投向我”等耻度爆表的台词，但我一直觉得光对亮的感情不一定会发展为爱情。因为，这份感情缺少了爱情中晦暗的一面，缺少了否认、逃避、恐惧、嫉妒、猜疑、独占、患得患失等等不那么美好、却又对爱情不可或缺的要素。原著中亮无疑是让光最着迷、最想追逐的人（毕竟光为亮彻底改变了人生道路），但亮并不是光心中最重要、最不可失去的人（按原著看，这个人100%是佐为）。

这并对不是说光在实力强大后会抛弃亮，或者会对亮的陪伴和守护熟视无睹。光温柔的性格，再加上失去佐为的惨痛教训，使光绝不会做出伤害亮的事。但 “接纳”和 “接纳”并不一样。完美的接纳必须基于对等的感情，不完美的接纳则是在无法付出对等的感情时，因为善良和怜惜献出自己。如果光真的接纳亮的爱，那么这肯定属于后一种情况，因为光没有非亮不可，光的生命如果没有亮出现，虽然不会像现在这样灿烂和精彩，但也可以是快乐和完整的。只有理解这一点，我们才能理解亮光关系中最深层的不对等。

但光之于亮，却与亮之于光完全相反。亮在原著中非常不理解光，但同时又绝对地需要光。亮不理解光，首先是因为两人所属阶层的差异。光生于小康或中产之家，而亮的父亲则是棋坛五冠王，身为社会精英必定属于上流社会。这意味着光和亮从小接受的教育、交往的圈子、言行规范甚至思维方式都有极大的不同。若没有围棋做纽带，亮光会一辈子都是路人。

但除了阶层差异，亮的天赋和个性也使他长期生活在孤独中，因而无法理解一直作为普通孩子成长、朋友成群的光的行为做派。早熟的天赋是亮在同龄孩子中找不到朋友的重要原因，围棋这堵高墙把一般人挡在了亮的精神世界之外，让他们无法分享亮的最爱，也无法欣赏亮最大的闪光点。但天赋并不是孤独的充分原因，同是天才少年，光、永夏、秀英、赵石等人就不似亮那样孤独。造成亮的孤独的关键因素，其实是他性格中某种“贵族式的骄傲”。“贵族式的骄傲”并不意味着傲慢无礼、贬低他人。相反，这种骄傲往往与温和谦逊、对他人的尊重和宽容联系在一起，在人际交往中表现为正直、坚毅、英勇、高洁等等德性。但这种骄傲最大的问题，就是在心里和所有普通人拉开距离，把自己放在施舍者和保护者的高位，只允许那些在能力和品格上与自己相匹配的人走进自己的内心世界。这样的人注定是孤独的，所以他们才会给出“人生得一知己足矣”的感慨，并在真正遇到期许之人时，甘愿做出“士为知己者死”的壮举。

棋魂中的亮就是一个有着“贵族式的骄傲”的少年，他对加贺的伤害是残酷的，但他本人却并不怀有一丝一毫的恶意。毋宁说，真正让加贺受伤的是亮的骄傲，这份刻在骨子里的骄傲使亮无法站在弱者的位置上思考，切身体会他的言行会带来何种伤害。如果亮小时候继续在围棋班学习，继续参加儿童围棋比赛，那么通过和其他孩子的交往甚至摩擦，亮或许会意识到自己性格中伤人的一面，由此渐渐改善自身。然而，塔矢行洋很快禁止亮参加同龄人的比赛，而且似乎也不让亮上围棋班了，虽然这一举动避免了亮无意间扼杀其他孩子的围棋生命，但也完全剥夺了亮在一起学棋的同龄人中结交同伴的机会。于是，我们在原著的开端处，看到的就是在完全由成人构成的世界中长大的亮，他习惯了在前辈面前表现出最讨人喜欢的一面，却将身为孩子的孤独深藏在面具之下。

这样的亮是极端渴望同龄伙伴的，但又完全不懂如何与同龄人交往。更可悲的是，原著中的亮基本上没有意识到自己的渴望，或者说一直在习惯性忽视自己的渴望。这种“自我认知”的缺乏，使得遇到光之前的亮如同完美却单薄的人偶。人偶的一切优点都是呈现在外人眼中的光环和面具，它唯独缺失了属于自己的欲望、情感、与执着的生命力。但宛若人偶的亮，对自己生命内部的空虚并不满意，这种不满表现为思想和行为中的分裂与犹豫。亮一方面在围棋之路上专注进取，为了最尊敬的父亲的肯定而振奋不已，但另一方面不时冒出迷茫与寂寞，甚至一直拖延着不愿进入职业棋手的世界。更像个普通人的芦原，对这个问题比亮看得更明白。芦原直言：“小亮是因为缺乏对手才感到无趣的”。听到这句点评的亮瞬间睁大了眼睛，仿佛被点破自己尚未想明白的心事。然而，亮所缺少的，绝不只是势均力敌的对手，更是可以分享精神世界的伙伴。否则，为何原著一再强调亮的对手一定要和他同龄？难道不是因为，这个被亮深深期待的对手，同时也将是让他不再孤独的伙伴吗？

越是孤独的人，对感情的渴望越是强烈，对仅有的亲密关系也就投入越多。这条人际交往的定律，对处境孤独又有性格缺点的天才尤其适用。然而，并非任何与亮势均力敌的同龄人都能获得光在亮心中的位置。如果亮首先遇到的是高永夏和洪秀英，双方肯定能因为天赋相近志趣相投而结成亦敌亦友的伙伴。但是，亮永远不会对永夏和秀英产生像对光那样的感情，因为，这两个人骨子里是亮的同类，他们的精神世界和亮有着极大的相似，既不能揭示亮生命中最深的孤独，也无法帮助他走出这种孤独。能够揭示和消除亮的孤独的同伴，必须是一个来自截然不同的世界的孩子。那个孩子的世界不会按照任何合理或不合理的标准将人区分为贵族和平民，不存在自我隔离或者逃避他人，而只存在和他人站在一个平等的位置，敞开心扉去接纳他人、去肯定自我。因为内在和外在的原因，亮的情感一直处于匮乏状态，感受爱和付出爱的能力，都遭到了极大的压抑。所以，能够帮助亮走出孤独的伙伴，必须是情感丰沛，具备极强的付出爱和感受爱的能力的人。但同时这个像小太阳一样的伙伴，还必须拥有足够的天赋和自信，如此才能被亮全心承认和接纳。毕竟骄傲如亮，绝不会屈尊俯就，向无法理解和欣赏自己精神世界的普通人乞求友谊。

所以，真正能帮助亮走出孤独的同伴, 需要具备一种极其矛盾的特质，一方面他必须是亮的同类，如此才能真正地理解和欣赏亮，并且被亮承认和接纳，但另一方面他又必须是来自另一个世界的完全的“他者”，如此才能弥补亮在情感上的匮乏，治愈他接受爱与付出爱的能力。这样完美的同伴，几乎是不可能在现实中出现的。所以，光的出现对亮而言就如一场灿烂的奇迹，甚至是上天的恩典。从佐为的视角看，亮光的相遇是围棋之神的特意安排，目的是为了让亮唤醒光，引导光的成长。但若从亮自己的视角看，光完全是上天特意赐给自己的对手，光是为了追逐自己才成长起来的，也会在围棋之路上一直陪伴着自己。亮对光有着深刻的宿命感和“非他不可”的独一感，而这种宿命感和独一感又体现为强烈的控制欲。这种控制欲是亮对光所有激烈情绪（无论是正面还是负面的）和一切过分苛求的心理基础。塔矢亮不仅要求进藤光满足他关于对手的一切期待，还要求进藤光一直以“专属塔矢亮的对手”的身份，永远坐在他的对面。

原著中的亮对作为“对手”的光的渴望是非常强烈的，也是他自己已经明确地意识到的。但原著中并没有明写，或者说亮在大部分时间并没有明确地意识到的，是他对作为“同伴”的光的更为深刻的渴望。能够让亮摆脱生命最深处的孤独，而不仅仅是摆脱奕道上高处不胜寒的状态的光，不仅仅是与亮高度相似的“同类”，还是和亮截然相反的“他者”。但这也意味着，亮无法完全理解这个同时作为“同类”和“他者”而出现的光，却又绝对地需要这样具有矛盾特质的光。然而，当我们绝对需要某个人，却无法完全理解这个人时，必然会产生一种无法预测对方言行、甚至随时会失去对方的焦虑，这种焦虑必然会催生出更大的控制欲和独占欲，如此循环往复，带来无尽的痛苦。

TBC


End file.
